battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Manual of Style/Classes
__TOC__ DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Trooper Classes |-| Code= The } class is a trooper class in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Weapons These } weapons can be unlocked by completing weapon milestones. * Faction default These weapons are the default weapons for each faction's }. All share the same stats. * (Clone Trooper) * (Battle Droid) * (Rebel Soldier) * (Stormtrooper) * (Resistance Soldier) * (First Order Stormtrooper) Abilities The } class has three default abilities, which can be modified by Boost Cards or replaced completely by Ability Cards. < tabber > | - | AbilityName = | - | AbilityName = | - | AbilityName = < /tabber > Star Cards Boost Cards Ability Cards Factions Each faction has its own } class. *Galactic Republic ** *Separatists ** *Rebel Alliance ** *Galactic Empire ** *Resistance ** *First Order ** Trivia Gallery |-| Example= The Heavy class is one of the four trooper classes that appear in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The Heavy class has the highest health of all four soldier classes, allowing it to absorb and deal immense damage. This class has 200 health points, high durability, low mobility, and is equipped with powerful blasters and shields. Like all units, the Heavy's class level is determined by the experience earned and time played in game with the class. Star Cards for the Heavy class can be unlocked through Skill Points, one of which is earned each time the class is leveled up. Their unique Ability Card is Defender, which gives Battle Points when taking damage. The Heavy class uses heavy blasters that are unlocked by completing their respective milestones. Weapons These Heavy weapons can be unlocked by completing weapon milestones. *DC-15LE *FWMB-10K *TL-50 Faction default These weapons are the default weapons for each faction's Heavy. All share the same stats. *DC-15 (Clone Heavy Trooper) *E-5C (Heavy Battle Droid) *RT-97C (Rebel Heavy Trooper) *DLT-19 Heavy Blaster (Heavy Stormtrooper) *M-45 (Resistance Heavy Trooper) *FWMB-10 (First Order Heavy Assault Stormtrooper) Abilities The Heavy class has three default abilities, which can be modified by Boost Cards or replaced completely by Ability Cards. Impact Grenade The default impact grenade detonates on contact with any object. Sentry Hold the line by drawing a heavy rotary blaster. You and nearby allies take reduced explosive damage while you are in Sentry mode. Combat Shield The default Combat Shield projects in front of you, offering a good balance between mobility and protection. Star Cards Boost Cards Ability Cards Factions Each faction has its own Heavy class. *Galactic Republic **Clone Heavy Trooper *Separatists **Heavy Battle Droid *Rebel Alliance **Rebel Heavy Trooper *Galactic Empire **Heavy Stormtrooper *Resistance **Resistance Heavy Trooper *First Order **First Order Heavy Assault Stormtrooper Gallery Clone Heavy Trooper.png|The clone trooper heavy. Oscar-carlen-24760099778-0df8b331b4-k.jpg|A heavy assault First Order stormtrooper at Maz's Castle on Takodana. Resistance-Heavy.png|The Resistance's heavy trooper. HeavyBattleDroidDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|Promotional material of the heavy B-1 battle droid. Heavy Battle Droid.png|A heavy battle droid using the sentry ability at Theed on Naboo. 4-15-2018_7-46-45_PM.png|A heavy assault First Order stormtrooper in sentry mode in The Graveyard on Jakku. |-| Documentation= Templates used: Reinforcement/Vehicle Classes |-| Code= The } class is a REINFORCEMENT/VEHICLE class in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Faction Each faction has its own }. *Galactic Republic ** *Separatists ** *Rebel Alliance ** *Galactic Empire ** *Resistance ** *First Order ** Star Cards Boost Cards Trivia * Updates Gallery |-| Example= The Enforcer class is a Reinforcement class in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. The Enforcer class consists of powerful special units with explosive capabilities. Like all other Reinforcement classes, the Enforcer can only be played by earning a certain amount of Battle Points. Each faction has its own Enforcer class. This means that the weapons and abilities of Enforcer units vary from faction to faction. To learn more about a particular Enforcer unit, including its unique weapons and abilities, find the unit in the Factions section. Like all units, the Enforcer's class level is determined by the experience earned and time played in game with the class. Star Cards for the Enforcer class can be unlocked through Skill Point, one of which is earned each time the class is leveled up. Factions *Galactic Republic **Wookiee Warrior *Separatists **B2 Super Battle Droid *Rebel Alliance **Wookiee Warrior *Galactic Empire **Death Trooper *Resistance **Wookiee Warrior *First Order **First Order Flametrooper Star Cards Boost Cards Trivia Updates Gallery Death Trooper.jpg DICE Wookiee Warrior.jpg BF B2.png|B2 Super Battle Droid on Naboo: Theed |-| Documentation= Templates used: Category:Manual of Styles